


Lucky Guess

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: Zoe's joke about the Doctor and Jamie unexpectedly rings true.





	Lucky Guess

“… and then we sent her back to her mother,” the Doctor explained. “So you see, it was all a big misunderstanding.”

Zoe still looked sceptical. “It would’ve been a lot simpler if you had’ve approached the problem scientifically, Doctor.”

Grinning to himself, Jamie tilted his head back to catch the sun on his face. The latest menace was defeated, they were wandering amongst the mud-brick buildings of an alien city, and the Doctor and Zoe were bickering over methodology. All in all, a pleasant enough morning, he thought.

“Oh, I don’t think so.”The Doctor scuffed his toe along the cobblestones, kicking a few loose pebbles along. “The people there didn’t think particularly scientifically.” Zoe let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like ‘primitives’. “Now now, Zoe, we mustn’t judge. They had a different way of doing things, that’s all. There are plenty of peoples with a similar way of thinking who have technology vastly beyond your own.”

“Aye, and they thought poor wee Annabella was a monster,” Jamie put in. “They wouldnae believe she was just a lost child, they wanted tae kill her. There was no reasoning with them.”

“Not to mention the fact that Annabella was the size of one of their houses,” the Doctor added. “It was perfectly logical for them to panic.”

Undeterred, Zoe huffed at him. “It’s just not _efficient_.”

“Suit yourself. But it’s been working for us long enough.” Kicking at another stone, the Doctor caught his foot on a raised cobble and toppled forwards with a shout of alarm. Jamie caught him almost instinctively, well used to the Doctor’s clumsiness, and held him there, dipping him. “Oh, ah – thank you, Jamie.”

“You’re welcome.” Jamie leant down a little further to kiss him. When he pulled away, the Doctor’s eyes were soft, but twinkling with mischief.

“Jamie?”

“Mm?”

“Looks like I fell for you.”

“ _Och_.” Jamie pulled a face at the Doctor. “Careful, else I might drop ye.” 

"I'm still here, you know," Zoe said.

Embarrassed, Jamie pulled the Doctor upright. “Ye didnae hurt yourself, did ye?”

“No, no, I’m perfectly alright.” The Doctor dusted himself off, straightening his jacket.

“Good catch,” Zoe said, sounding perfectly unimpressed. “When’s the wedding?”

The Doctor and Jamie stared at her. “How did ye know?” Jamie asked. “Did the Doctor tell ye?”

Zoe stared back at them, equally as stunned. “Lucky guess,” she said blankly. “Are you telling me you really are engaged?” The Doctor nodded. “Since when?”

“Since just before you joined us,” Jamie said, grinning. With the initial shock of Zoe’s guess having faded, he was beginning to enjoy himself. Surprising Zoe was a rare treat. “Ye never realised?”

“No, I -” Zoe folded her arms, defensiveness creeping into her expression. “You never mentioned it. And anyway, you don’t wear rings! How was I meant to know?” Jamie’s grin widened, and he tugged the chain his ring rested on out from beneath his shirt. “Of course you do.” Sticking her nose in the air, she marched on ahead of them.

“You know, I was sure she’d figure it out on her own,” the Doctor said pointedly, taking Jamie’s hand and following along behind her. “Then again, she’s not always the best at reading other people, is she?”

“Hmph,” Zoe said. “You deliberately hid it from me. That’s not fair.”

“We didn’t tell you because we’re not sure it’ll ever happen,” the Doctor corrected her. “We have to land somewhere suitable first. Jamie has his heart set on Scotland -”

“We’ll get back there one day, you’ll see -”

“- and we have yet to agree on a place. Our engagement is more of an idea than a plan, you see.”

“Oh.” Zoe thought about it for a moment, her annoyance fading away. “If it ever happens, can I be the groomsmaid?”

The Doctor patted her shoulder. “Of course you can.”

“I wouldnae count on him ever landing us somewhere, though.”

“Hush, Jamie.”


End file.
